(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated coating system, and more particularly, to an integrated coating system capable of integrally coating and printing materials having various physical properties from low viscosity to ultra high viscosity by using integrated equipment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A lithography technology has been widely used for an existing electronic element manufacturing technology. The lithography technology is a technology of forming an integrated circuit by directly drawing an extremely fine and complex electronic circuit on a semiconductor substrate, and the photolithography technology to which a photographic technology is applied has been first developed and used. The photo lithography technology employs a method in which a pattern of the IC carved in the mask is transferred in photo resist by irradiating ultraviolet rays to a substrate on which the photo resist is applied through a photo mask (original plate).
However, in constructing an actual process by using the photo lithography technology, there is a problem in that a process design and a device construction become complex because various and complex detailed processes, such as vacuum deposition, exposing, developing, plating, or etching, are necessary. Further, due to the development of a fine technology in various fields, a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit by another method other than the photo lithography method has been sought.
A printing electronic technology is a technology employing a method of manufacturing an electronic device by simply performing a printing process. Since the printing electronic technology fundamentally removes process complexity contained in the photo lithography process by substituting the aforementioned photo lithography process, an application range of the printing electronic technology has been recently expanded to various fields and in this respect, researches on the printing electronic technology have been actively conducted. As a recently utilized printing technology, a representative non-contact printing technology includes inkjet coating, spray coating, and slot-die coating, and a representative contact printing technology includes a gravure method, a gravure offset method, a reverse offset method, and a screen printing method. There are many various types of printing electronic technologies, which may be appropriately selected according to a characteristic, such as viscosity, of a material to be printed to be used. That is, there is a technology appropriate to be applied to a low viscosity material having low viscosity, and there is a technology appropriate to be applied to a high viscosity material having high viscosity. For example, it is known that a technology, such as slot-die coating, is appropriately applied to a high viscosity material, and a technology, such as gravure offset, is appropriately applied to a low viscosity material.
Recently, a case where a film type substrate formed of a flexible material, not a substrate formed of a solid material, is used in a semiconductor manufacturing technology has been increased. In a case of using the film type substrate, there is a merit in that a processing speed is increased, thereby achieving mass production. In this case, in view of a fact that production efficiency may be further improved when the aforementioned printing electronic technology is combined, researches on a combination of a roll-to-roll production method and the printing electronic technology have been very actively conducted.
As described above, it is well known that there are various types of materials for forming the integrated circuit, and more appropriate printing technologies to be applied are different according to the respective physical properties (viscosity and the like) of the materials.
In the past, since there are many cases where the materials for forming the integrated circuit is low priced, and the printing electronic technology is not various, an economical problem is not significantly generated in performing various tests. However, according to the development of the semiconductor manufacturing technology, a high-priced material is used often, the printing electronic technology becomes changes too much, and a price is also increased in proportion to performance of each printing electronic device itself, so that there is a problem in that costs are excessively increased for conducting various tests. In addition, in a state where an integrated circuit configuration technology itself is developed and, a multilayer configuration more complex than that of the related art is increased, there may incur a problem of an increase in inconvenience and a decrease in accuracy in a process of performing an operation while moving one substrate to various printing electronic devices.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0003444 (“COLOR FILTER MANUFACTURED BY USING ROLL PRINTING METHOD”, Jan. 12, 2011, Prior Document 1) discloses a technology of manufacturing a color filter by performing multiprinting by using a plurality of printing rolls and coaters, and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0016385 (“COMPLEX ROLL PRINTER”, Aug. 31, 2011, Prior Document 2) discloses a technology relating to a complex roll printer selectively implementing roll-to-roll printing and roll-to-plate printing. As such, an effect to perform more various and complex work in the printing electronic technology with integrated equipment is made in the related art. However, in a case of Prior Document 1, a plurality of substantially same equipment is simply arranged, and in a case of Prior Document 2, a device for transferring a substrate to a printing device simply selectively replaces a film type substrate or a plate type substrate, but the printing device itself simply uses the same single printing technology.
Ink used for printing electron has various viscosity from a viscosity of 1 cP, which is watery like water to a viscosity of several hundreds of cP like screen paste. Further, the materials used for ink are very various, such as a metal material, such as silver, copper, and gold, an inorganic material, such as SiO2, ZnO, TiO2, and an organic material, such as P3HT, PCBM, and PeDOT, a size of a particle of the material is various from several nanometers to several tens of micro, and a shape of the particle is very various, such as a globular shape, a flake shape, and a cylinder shape. The various ink needs to be cured after printing, and a curing characteristic is different according to a mix of respective materials, such as thermal curing, IR curing, and UV curing. Accordingly, it is essentially necessary to apply a printing technology appropriate to the ink and a technology of curing the ink.
A printing device in which the materials having the various physical properties (viscosity) may be freely used and various printing technology appropriate to the various physical properties may be easily changed and used has been steadily demanded, but there is presently no printing device satisfying the demand.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.